


Otherworldly Lovers

by SSup



Category: Kyonyuu Fantasy, RWBY, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Dark Elves, Double Penetration, Elves, F/F, French Kissing, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Scissoring, Slime Girl, Succubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSup/pseuds/SSup
Summary: After tearing down a pack of Beowulfs in Patch, Ruby makes an amazing discovery. She finds three skimpily clad; well-endowed Elves from another world unconscious in the woods.Once these Elves awaken, they are revealed to have lost there memory, with no where to go, and are extremely horny for some thick cocks.
Relationships: Celestine Lucullus/Ruby Rose, Celestine Lucullus/Yang Xiao Long, Chloe (Kuroinu)/Ruby Rose, Chloe (Kuroinu)/Yang Xiao Long, Olga Discordia/Ruby Rose, Olga Discordia/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. Elves in the Dark

On a grassfilled clearing on the cliffside of a forest, Beowulfs howled up to the broken moon as they were being dismantled and torn apart by one Ruby Rose. Ruby's breast swung with each swing of her scythe, and recoiled wildly like slapped balloons with each shot of the rifle. After cutting off three Beowulf heads with one swing, Ruby planted her scythe in the hip of the last grimm; pulling her scythe back to pull the beast closer. Ruby's breast pushed against the Beowulf, forcing its body against Crescent Rose and cutting it in half.  
  
"Phew, I think that was the last of them," Ruby said as she wiped off the sweat on her forehead. She had used herself as bait to lure a pack of grimm; using them as a means to train. However, their were much more than she had expected, and now she was feeling beat. Ruby made her way into the forest, planning to walk back home for a good night's rest. When Ruby though she would have a peaceful stroll, she heard the familiar growl of a Beowulf.   
  
"Guess I missed one," Ruby said as she took out Crescent Rose in it's rifle form. Ruby was familiar with Beowulf's, and the growls of this one wasn't just of any wolf, this was an Alpha. Ruby scrutinized every tree around her, the Alpha's growls indicated it was stalking it's pray, and yet there were no signs of it nearby. Ruby's eyes widened, realizing that she wasn't the one being hunted... someone else was in the forest.  
  
The crimsonette hurried through the forest, hopping above bushes and overgrowth, finally stopping once the Beowulf's growls were the loudest. Ruby carefully pushed aside a flimsy bush, and before her she saw the Alpha, standing over what looked to be two women with dark complexions. The Alpha was cautiously scrutinizing the unconscious bodies, having been subject to bait in the past. Once the Alpha discerned that the two bodies were not a threat, it opened it's mouth wide and ready to ravage the bodies to bits, but instead of chomping on bloody flesh it's open mouth tasted the piercing power of Crescent Rose's dust round. The Alpaha's head exlploded-the body falling on top of the unconscious bodies.  
  
"That was close," Ruby said with urgent concern. Ruby entered the small clearing and stood next the Alpha's corpse as it disentegrated. "Why would someone be out here so late? I should call my mooooooo-" Once the Alpha fully disintegrated, Ruby's mind short-circuit as she discovered the two unconscious; curvaceous women who were drop dead gorgeous and completely naked. The first to catch Ruby's eye was the one that lay atop the other. She had long, straight black hair that descended below her big, curvy ass and voluptuous breast. They weren't as big as Yang's breast, but they were almost as big. The second woman was below the first, both their breast were smashed together. The second woman had blonde hair tied in a ponytail that reached down to her calves. Her breast were smaller than the woman above her, but they were bigger than Ruby's own mounds.  
  
Ruby felt a little tent form in her panties, her cheeks turned crimson as she pushed the erection down with both hands simultaneously. "Alright just calm down Ruby! They may be naked and gorgeous but they are also unconscious and need help!" Ruby said as she walked over to the bodies while trying to calm down her burning erection. Before Ruby could take out her scroll the girl with long black hair awakened. She sat up on her knees as her voluptuous breast were now in full view.  
  
"Wh-Where am I?" The woman said with a lost; tired mien as her amber eyes slowly opened.  
  
Despite what Ruby's caged erection may indicate, the woman's gorgeous; sexy; curvaceous form was not the only thing that amazed the crimsonette- Ruby noticed that the woman's ears were very pointy, unlike anything she had ever scene before.  
  
"Hello there," Ruby said, catching the woman's attention. "My name is Ruby Rose, can you tell me why you were passed out in the middle of the forest?" Ruby said with a comforting smile, glad the woman before her didn't seem injured.  
  
"I-I can't recall, actually... I'm having trouble remembering anything," The woman said as she rubbed her head, trying to remember anything about the situation she was in.  
  
"Can you tell me your name?" Ruby asked as she squatted down to meet the naked woman at eye level.  
  
The woman hesitated for a second, before a glimmer of hope appeared on her face. "My name... is Olga, Olga Discordia."  
  
"Olga, that's an interesting name," Ruby said.  
  
"Mmm...mmm," Ruby and Olga looked below as the blonde girl began to awaken.  
  
"Oh, your awake!" Ruby said, glad that the second girl didn't seem to be hurt either. The girl sat up, on her knees just like Olga.  
  
"Who are you?" The blonde girl asked, her crimson eyes now fully opened.  
  
"My name is Ruby Rose, I found the two of you unconscious here in the forest. You were almost devoured by an Alpha Beowulf, but luckily I saved you in the nick of time," Ruby said in a cheery tone.  
  
"And Alpha Beowulf, sounds like something with a monstrous cock," The blond girl said with sleepy eyes.  
  
"W-What!?" Ruby said, flustered as her face went completely crimson.  
  
"I must agree Chloe, I bet an entire pack can gobble use up in an orgy," Olga said with a lustful tone.  
  
"Ah! So you two know each other?" Ruby asked, hoping to change the topic of conversation. _"Why are these girls suddenly horny for Beowulfs? Do they even know what kind of beasts they are?"_  
  
Both girls gazed into each other's eyes. Despite their lack of recollection, they felt a deep connection between each other; it was a burning; passionate bond. Olga and Chloe shifted closer, their supple breast pressing against each other.  
  
"What are you t-!" Ruby became flustered as the two woman embraced each other and kissed, giving each other a messy; slobbery make out session.  
  
"Olga.. I love you," Chloe moaned as she and Olga spread their legs.  
  
"I love you too, I remember!" Olga moaned as she put her left leg over Chloe's left leg, and Chloe put her right leg over Olga's right leg. Both woman moaned as they scissored each other, their clits rubbing together as they got wetter and wetter. Olga and Chloe's breast were sandwiched together as they tightly embraced, passionately French kissing.  
  
They really shouldn't be doing that in the middle of the forest like this, but there was nothing Ruby could do. On top of that, Ruby's erection was becoming more strained by the minute. The crimsonette conceded and stroked off the tent in her panties, rubbing one out in the hopes that her cock will calm down. Ruby used one hand to stork her tent, and the other to massage her testicles through the panties. Seeing these two beauties go at it was amazing, if it weren't for Ruby's own sense of duty she would drop her clothes and join right in.  
  
"I-I'm beginning to remember," Chloe moaned as she and Olga placed their hands on the ground as a form of support to scissor harder and faster. "We're elves, dark elves!"  
  
"And we had lots of sex, we fucked so many cocks!" Olga exclaimed as she smiled in pleasure  
  
"We're total sluts, especially you Olga!" Chloe moaned as returned with her own mischievously pleasured smile. Both elves leaned back, their breast freely bouncing up while their clits smashed together as tight as possible.  
  
"E-Elves! No way!" Ruby said to herself as she masturbated. She thought elves were simply a fantasy, but how else could she explain those ears.  
  
"O-Olga, I'm close! I'm cumming!" Chloe moaned as she felt climax approaching.  
  
"Me too! I'm cumming! Let's cum together!"  
  
"AH!AH!AH!AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Both elves moaned as their essences sprayed onto each other's clits and vaginas. The orgasmed so hard that they even sprayed their pussy juices allover their bodies from their faces-to their breasts and down to the stomach. Both of their mouths were open from the climactic pleasure, catching the rain of pussy juice into their mouths.  
  
"W-Wow!" Ruby was amazed by the sight before her, turned on by what the two women could do with just their pussies. "Ah!Ah!AAAH!" Ruby blew her loade inside her panties, overflowing the undergarment with creamy; fizzy spunk.  
  
"Olga, you taste so rich," Chloe moaned as she licked some of Olga's essence off her cheek. Both women stopped when a familiar stench intruded their senses. "That smell..."  
  
"It smells like dick milk," Olga said as she sniffed the air.  
  
Both dark elves began to crawl on their knees, following the scent like blood hounds. Despite having already climaxed, Ruby felt her erecting awakening again as she saw the way both elves were crawling, the way their assets bounced and swung as they crawled up to her. The slutty dark elves came to a stop as their head went under Ruby's combat skirt, and their faces pressed against the soiled panties.  
  
"Panties?" Chloe questioned at the sight of the soiled garment's before her, with mass amounts of semen fizzing out of the edges.  
  
"Ruby? Why is their dick milk oozing out of your garments?" Olga asked.  
  
"W-Well I-Ah!" Before Ruby could answer, the horny elves were already lapping up the cum that had stained her thighs. Ruby moaned as her sexy thighs were licked and sucked upon, feeling the full intensity of the dark elves' gluttonous cravings. The elves worked their up Ruby's thighs until arriving at her crotch-where massive clumps of fizzy seed stuck out of the panties like whipped cream on a pancake. As the elves lapped up and ate the delicious cream, they hugged Ruby's thighs with their innermost arms while their outermost arms squeezed the crimsonette's ass-cheeks.  
  
"Such delicious, rich flavor," Olga said with her mouth full of Ruby's seed.  
  
"Strawberry," Chloe said; her mouth full of seed as well.  
  
As both elves savored the taste of seed in their mouths, they stared at the big straining tent in Ruby's panties, as well as orb-shaped bulges below.  
  
Olga swallowed the delicious seed down her throat before scrutinizing the bulge. "Intriguing, what spell gave you this?" Olga asked as she rubbed her cheeks against the bulge; making Ruby moan.  
  
"S-Spell? I was born with this," Ruby moaned and blushed.  
  
"You were born a hermaphrodite!? Amazing!" Chloe said with her mouth full of seed.  
  
Still hungering for more seed, Chloe and Olga licked Ruby's tent up and down like a popsicle. Ruby moaned as she lifted up her skirt to see the elves going at it. Olga and Chloe stopped licking and proceeded to hug the tent with their tits and smash their mounds together; Ruby's giant bulge being gifted a tit job. Ruby closed her eyes as she felt a surge of pleasure; after a few seconds she opened them and found herself even more aroused by Olga and Chloe making out; Olga having initiated the kiss to get Chloe to birdfeed her lover Ruby's seed.  
  
"I-I'm gonna! AAAAHHHH!" Ruby moaned as she climaxed again, her ejaculate filling up her panties once again. The elves parted lips, saliva and traces of semen forming a string between their mouths. The elves looked down and saw the semen-stuffed panties, like dogs chasing after a treat they immediately lapped up and consumed whatever oozed out and slid down Ruby's thighs. Ruby breathed heavily as her cock finally softened. Despite her cocks softening, a massive bulge in her panties remained from the sheer amount of seed that had been ejaculated. Ruby could feel her legs losing their strength, like broken pillars straining to hold up a ceiling, Ruby's legs gave out and the girl fell to her knees before the dark elves could begin to dig into the cum trapped inside her pair of panties.  
  
"Tuckered out already?" Olga cooed in a seductive tone, looking down at Ruby with lustful eyes. As Ruby breathed Olga pulled the crimsonette's cheek against her left breast, like a kind dog-owner cradling a tired puppy's head.  
  
"Did your cock like us that much mistress?" Chloe said in a more lustful; blunt tone.  
  
Now that she was on her knees, the Elves saw that they were in fact taller than their silver eyed lover; her head being at level with Olga's chest and Chloe's neck. Ruby   
  
"M-Mistress?" Ruby asked with a flustered and confused mien.  
  
"Of course, we are meant to serve cocks as their cum dumpsters." Olga said submissively.  
  
Ruby looked up at Olga with a pitiful mien, like seeing an injured child unable to heal their wounds. Considering Ruby chose not to bring up her feelings considering the strange predicament she found herself in, and seeing as the gorgeous dark elves seemed more than happy to offer their service, she figured it best to play along until she could wear them down.  
  
"Well... since you're offering." Ruby stuck her tongue out, flicking it against Olga's nipple. The dark elf moaned as the tongue slapped around the erect nipple; said moans got even louder once Ruby took the entire nipple into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could; tasting the elves' essences. Ruby used her other hand to play with Olga's remaining breast, squeezing and jerking the mound around.  
  
Wishing to join in on the action, Chloe teased Olga's folds with her finger, circling around the edges of her lover's pussy. "Chloe!" Olga moaned as Chloe used her tongue to flick Olga's nipple; the same one Ruby's hand was playing with. Olga grinding against Chloe's finger, her wet pussy pleasing to have something shoved inside it. After having her fun with the foreplay, Chloe inserted three digets inside Olga's vaginal walls as the blonde dark elf took the raven haired dark elf's nipple into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could. Ruby and Chloe bobbed their heads back and forth, faces pressing against Olga's supple; voluptuous mounds like they were deepthroating a delicious cock.  
  
"OH! Mistress!" Olga cried when Ruby let go of her remaining breast and quickly shoved three digits up her walls. The crimsonette's fingers pumped greatly faster than the blonde's, giving Olga enough pleasure and ecstasy to grind as fast as she could. Wishing for more pleasure, Olga inserted three of her own digits inside her own walls; pumping in sync with Chloe.   
  
"AH!OH!OH!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Olga moaned as she finally climaxed, her walls tightening around the six digits in her; glazing them with her essence. Her body tensed as she bent backwards, eyes widening at the night sky as her breast were pulled back by the tight grip of Chloe and Ruby's teeth on her nipples. After about an entire minute of climaxing, Ruby and Chloe let got of Olga's nipples, the raven haired elf surrendering to gravity as she fell on her back.  
  
"Fingers in my pussy, I hadn't known they could feels so great," Olga said as she took heavy breaths. Looking down past her legs, she witnessed Ruby and Chloe making out energetically; the pair of tongues dancing sloppily; and pairs of breast colliding together. Ruby used her semblance to burst into rose petals, her cape pulling Chloe in the effect; the blonde elf was surprised to find herself on top of Olga; both their breasts pressed together.  
  
Both dark elves looked up to see Ruby standing over them, Olga's head right between Ruby's legs and getting a great view of the crimsonette's wet and cum filled panties. Olga licked her lips like a glutton as Ruby squatted down. Ruby moaned as she got on her knees when Olga pressed her face against her pantie clad vagina. The raven haired dark elf bit the garment; making the crimsonette moan from her pussy suffering some of the bite, and proceeded to slowly lower her panties.ate out her pussy; a hungry tongue invading her vaginal walls.  
  
Chloe was kissing Ruby's tent as the panties were slipping off. Little by little fizzy; creamy semen was freed, and Chloe ate as much as she could fit in her mouth and swallow. Chloe savored the delicious taste of penis milk, until her eyes shot wide in shock when her mouth suffered autofellatio from something massive, making the horny elf climax and spray her essence immediately. Ruby moaned as her cock was inside Chloe and her vagina being eaten out by Olga; the futa grinding against Olga's face to thrust in Chloe's mouth.  
  
Chloe was left tensed and frozen, the cock inside her mouth felt like the biggest cock she had ever swallowed; and the taste of cum that had coated the dick made her salivate. It was even bigger than the orcs! Chloe was remembering as Ruby grinded her cock down the blonde's throat, she was fucked by a dungeon full of orcs once. Their cocks were massive in length and girth, somehow this much smaller girl's member felt a foot bigger! Chloe's head began to move, bobbing up and down, moaning as she deepthroated Ruby's throbbing member.  
  
"Ah! Chloe! Olga!" Ruby moaned as she felt both her privates getting pleasure by highly experienced mouths. As Chloe deepthroated Ruby's cock, Olga pressed her tits together to hug said throbbing shaft, making it even harder for Ruby to compose herself. Ruby stuck her tongue out, saliva swinging in the air as her entire mien had formed into an innocent ahegao expression. Ruby wasn't just wearing these elves down, she was starting to have a lot of fun with them. Who could really blame her when these two dark elves were so drop dead sexy.  
  
"AH!AH!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ruby moaned with one eye shut closed; blowing her massive load inside Chloe's mouth and her essence spraying into Olga's. Chloe moaned around Ruby's mouth as delicious semen hosed down her throat, the overflowing seed fizzing out of her mouth and nose; large amounts oozing down between Olga's voluptuous mounds. While Chloe was frozen, pierced by Ruby's girthy member, her tongue still managed to escape her mouth a scoop up the semen that oozed out.Ruby moaned as she back away, her cock steadily pulling out of Chloe's mouth as it was grinded against the soft embrace of Olga's tits.  
  
Olga stared in awe at the amount of length that obscured her vision, and how long it took before she could finally see the night sky. Chloe's head dropped between Olga's breast, seed splashing upwards when Chloe's head fell into the massive pile that formed between the canyon of supple tits. Olga tilted her head back and saw Ruby's large cock stand erect, seeing that is was long enough to be placed between the crimsonette's own mounds.  
  
"T-That cock! I've never seen one so big!" Olga said; getting wet at the sight of such a supreme cock.  
  
"Do you want a taste of it too?" Ruby asked as she softly caressed her own shaft.  
  
"Of course mistress! I want to drain that cock dry!" Olga asked, deep down she was somewhat confused by Ruby sincerely asking such a question instead of just making the elf her plaything.  
  
Ruby presented the tip of her pre-cum leaking cock to Olga, the dark elf licking the entire tip like a lollipop. Ruby and Olga moaned as the girthy member was eased into the hungry mouth. Olga's eyes widened and her back arched as she swallowed more and more of Ruby's dick, managing to take it all the way down to the base. Ruby began to slowly grind against Olga's mouth as the elf's tongue got to work; the crimsonette groped and squeezed Olga's mass, cum stained pair of tits for support.  
  
Ruby closed her eyes as she massaged Olga's soft breast around Chloe's head and the cum pool she was submerged in, the crimsonette's cock slowly thrusting in and out of a wide-eyes; pleasured Olga. The raven haired woman moaned as her breasts were firmly groped and massaged, she lifted her hands and massaged the outer sides of her breast. Olga caressed the bottom of her breasts sides along it's rounded shape before pushing her hands up; into her breast before her hands moved along the top and fingers intertwined with Ruby's. As both pairs of hands caressed and rubbed each other atop supple melons, Ruby was surprised to suddenly feel another pair of hands interlock. Ruby opened eyes at the sound of Chloe moaning, the blonde having come to and began to consume the pile of semen she was submerged in.   
  
After a couple more thrusts Ruby began to quicken the pace, her clothed breasts bouncing quicker as she began to thrust faster. All the girls moaned, three pairs of hands touching as they were now more roughly and wildly playing with the same pair of tanned breasts. Ruby bent forward, her own breast and lips pressed against Chloe's back; now the crimsonette was in a better position to really start pounding Olga's mouth. Ruby quickly bounced her hips up and down, shoving her girthy cock down Olga's throat as Chloe began to violently shake her head and motorboat Olga's voluptuous tits; splashing the pile of cum her head was submerged in.  
  
"I-I'm cumming!" Ruby moaned as she felt her climax quickly approaching. "AH!AH!AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Finally with one final thrust she ejaculated deep down Olga's throat; just like with Chloe hot spunk overflowed and fizzed out of her mouth and nose. Ruby squirmed as her cock kept pumping out semen, moaning cutely with each burst of ejaculate.  
  
When Ruby finally pulled out, one last surge of ejaculate spat out of her cock and landed on Olga's face, giving her a facial.  
  
Chloe pulled her head up from the embrace of Olga's tits, having consumed most of the semen that had been trapped between Olga's melons; just like Olga her own face had blotches of semen. Chloe moved up to meet eyes with; both elves' nipples grazing each other. Both elves thought about how the other looked cute with their cum facial and mouth full of creamy spunk. Semen began to ooze out of Chloe's mouth, as it drooped down Olga opened her mouth, allowing the saliva covered seed to enter. Soon after Chloe leaned down and made out with Olga, swapping cum in the other's mouth; feeding each other with saliva and seed. As they made out their breast were now as pressed together as possible. Chloe tightly cupped the sides of Olga's supple mounds while the raven haired elf tightly groped the blonde's rounded ass cheeks.  
  
The elves kept moaning and moaning into each other's mouths as they passionately made out, until Chloe felt something tease her anal hole. "Ah!" Chloe moaned, breaking the kiss with strings of saliva and seed formed between the elves' mouths. Chloe and Olga looked at the blonde's rear to see Ruby in the process of taking off her clothes. Her bra clad mounds were pulled up to then bounce; surrendering to gravity as Ruby dropped her cloths to the side. Now naked with the exception of her bra, The crimsonette looked hot and bothered, even after so many climaxes.  
****~~~~

"Damn, I should be heading home but... It keeps getting hard," Ruby said as she used the tip of her erect cock to circle around Chloe's back door.  
  
Chloe moaned from the feeling of being teased, precum being drawn on her pussy like a crayon. "You shouldn't worry mistress, we will happily serve you all night!" Chloe said with a and excitedly horny tone.  
  
Ruby pondered her options, gently tugging on her bra. "Well... everyone at home should be asleep, and I'm sure I could just message them an alibi first thing in the morning," it was then that Ruby's face turned into one of determination as she shoved her entire thick; throbbing dick inside Chloe's ass. Chloe moaned in surprise, eyes widened and tongue out as her anal walls were spread by Ruby's member.   
  
"Alright!" Ruby moaned as Chloe's tight walls hugged her shaft. "Let's fuck the night away!" Ruby declared as she thrusted into Chloe's anus, her hands atop Olga's which gripped the blonde's buns. As Chloe was now being fucked doggy style on top of Olga, her tongue was stuck out, saliva drooling onto the raven haired elf's face.  
  
"My ass! So tight, having a cock in that place," Chloe moaned as her back door was further occupied by a massive schlong.  
  
"S-Sorry! I should have asked first!" Ruby said, blushing as she continued to thrust.  
  
"No! It feels great in my ass!" Chloe moaned.  
  
"What a strange mistress..." Olga said with an intrigued; seductive smile. Olga licked her lips of Chloe's saliva before sticking out her own tongue to lick Chloe's, as she did so Olga slipped both hands out of Ruby's soft touch and rubbed it down to Chloe's thigh; she caressed Chloe's thighs before sliding one hand to the blonde's folds and the other to her own. Both elves moaned as Olga pushed a single digit into each pussy. Chloe's eyes stared up at the night sky as she was fingered and anally fucked. Olga stopped licking Chloe's tongue, only to then start sucking on it, moving her head like she was giving the tongue a blow job. Both elves moaned louder as Olga added a second digit for each pussy; then a third; and finally a forth.  
  
Ruby progressively humped faster and faster until she was pounding Chloe's asshole with tremendous speed. Her balls struck Chloe's buns, with each smack they rippled and bounced. "Chloe! You're ass is amazing!" Ruby exclaimed, if Chloe felt this good, she wondered how the more voluptuous Olga Discordia would be like.  
  
"Thank you mistress! You can use my ass as much as you want!" Chloe moaned as she her tongue was let free from Olga's sucking.  
  
"The same goes for my holes, I'll store as much cum as you desire," Olga said, moaning from her masturbation. "Ah! Speaking of which, I'm gonna cum any minute now!"  
  
"Me too! I've been holding it for so long!" Chloe moaned as she felt unable to hold back.  
  
"Okay then! Let's cum together!" Ruby said as she increased her thrusting speed tenfold, pounding Chloe's asshole to the max. Chloe moaned intensely, losing her mind as such a massive cock shot in and out of her.  
  
"AH!AH!AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Everyone climaxed, moaning to the night sky as they climaxed. Chloe and Olga's pussies climaxed, spraying essence on the ground and their thighs; coating Olga's hands in female ejaculate. Ruby's ejaculation filled Chloe's ass up to the brim with spunk, overflowing seed fizzed down her ass and thighs while her stomach bloated; she looked as though she were pregnant. When Ruby pulled out, she left behind a messy anal creampie in Chloe's ass, and continued to ejaculate cum on the blonde's ass and her entire back.  
  
Chloe was flipped on her side as Ruby lifted up one of the her legs; which was put on the crimsonette's shoulder. "Chloe, I'm sorry but my cock just won't let up," Ruby said, she was still raring to go, but she could see that Chloe seemed tired.  
  
"I'm already so tired, it took everything out of me!" Chloe moaned as she rubbed her own belly. "But that doesn't matter, use my pussy, fill up my womb just like you did to my stomach!"  
  
Having been given the go-ahead, Ruby pushed her erecting cock inside Chloe's pussy; both girls moaned as Ruby's member was hugged by the tight walls of Chloe's pussy. Ruby hugged Chloe's leg tighter as she moved her hips, the smooth leg was hugged between the crimsonette's breasts, and were kissed by the moaning girl.  
  
Olga crawled over and scanned Chloe's bukakke'd back; with a lick of her lips Olga began to lick the cum right off from the blonde's shoulders. "Oh! Olga!" Chloe moaned as her back was kissed and bitten.  
  
"Mistress, your penis milk is the best I've ever tasted, even after being skullfucked I can't get enough," Olga moaned as she got down to the middle of Chloe's back.  
  
"T-Thanks! You have great boobs Olga, their almost as big as my sister's!" Ruby moaned as she sped up the pace of her thrust.  
  
"Your sister sounds hot," Olga said as she finally arrived at Chloe's ass. The dark elf cleaned the cum off the jiggling buns with her tounge, every once and a while making Chloe moan with a bite of her hot buns. "Wow, Mistress came so much in here," Olga said as she spread Chloe's ass cheeks, seeing the overstocked amounts of cum that was in Chloe's gaping asshole. Olga pressed her head between Chloe's jiggling buns, her head getting a nice massaged as she ate out her lover's asshole.  
  
"Olga! Mistress!" Chloe moaned as she felt the tongue in her anal walls scoop up all the semen inside. Her vaginal walls were being fucked hard, while her buns were being groped and spread as her anal walls were being licked clean. As Olga finished up cleaning as much semen as she could, she probed her tongue as deep inside Chloe's anus as possible. Once Olga had her fill, she lifted her head from Chloe's anus, a string of saliva connecting her tongue and the anus. On her knees, with her hands on the ground; leaning forward with her back arched Olga looked at Ruby and opened her mouth to show the thrusting girl the semen that filled her mouth.  
  
Ruby was now even more turned on, thrusting even faster against Chloe's womb. Olga moved closer to Ruby, hugging Chloe's legs with her tits as they clashed with Ruby's own pair of mounds. "Don't swallow," Ruby said as Olga still kept her cum filled mouth open. "Stick out your tongue please?" Ruby asked.  
  
Olga stuck her tongue out as Ruby ordered, causing semen to flow down the sides of her lips and down her chin. Large clumps of semen was on Olga's mouth, which Ruby proceeded to scoop up with her tongue and consume. This licking quickly morphed into both girls French kissing; Olga bird feeding Ruby her own spunk.  
  
Ruby gave off a cute moan and hum as she finished eating her own ejaculate. "Wow, my spunk tastes so much better from that mouth of yours," Ruby moaned before she and Olga leaned in to lock lips, but before their lips could make contact Chloe's leg move to the middle of them by one of Ruby's thrust. The two didn't let that stop the momentum however as they both proceeded to kiss Chloe's leg, Olga even making little bites every once and a while.  
  
Olga bent forward and pressed her head Ruby's cleavage, her mouth biting firmly on the crimsonette's bra. Olga dragged the bra down, pulling Ruby's breasts with it, until the pair of mounds bounced back, now exposed to the air. Ruby moaned as Olga licked her right nipple before finally beginning to suck on it; groping the left breast with her hand.  
  
"Ah!Ah! Chloe! Chloe! CHLOOOOOOEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
"MISTREEEEEEEESSSSS!!!" Both women climaxed, Ruby's cock releasing more ejaculate and quickly filling up Chloe's womb completely, making her look even more pregnant. Just like with the blonde's mouth fizzy semen overflowed out of Chloe's folds, and once Ruby pulled out even more oozed out of the dark elf's pussy.  
  
"Olga!" Ruby moaned as the dark elf sucked her tits as hard as she could; using the hand that was groping her left breast to pinch and twist her nipple. "You talk a lot about cocks, but you love boobs just as much don't you?" Ruby ask, making Olga smile as she bit and nibbled on Ruby's nipple, making the crimsonette moan even louder.  
  
"I suppose I do," Olga said as she finished sucking on Ruby's mounds and met her face-to-face. Olga continued to grope and massage Ruby's supple breasts as they made eye-contact. "I remember, I was meant to serve cocks, but seeing as you have a pussy and tits, I wonder if there could be more for me to serve." Olga slowly moved her head closer to Ruby's, the girls' lips a mere barely touching. "Like your lips," Olga said dreamily as she and Ruby locked lips and made out. Tongues danced in gluttonous sync as both girls groped and massage each other's supple mounds. As they kissed Ruby's cock was getting hard against, erecting between Olga's thighs. Both woman moaned in the other's mouth as Olga hugged Ruby's cock with her juicy; supple thighs and grinded the cock with her thighs and folds. Every once and a while their mouths would part, showing their tongues twirling against each other. Both women stopped groping their mounds and instead pressed their busty chest together while wrapping each other in a tight; passionate embrace; deepening their kiss. Both girls moaned louder and louder, climaxed was fast approaching. Olga and Ruby grinded faster and faster, until with a loud moan in their mouths Ruby and Olga climaxed, essence coating the massive shaft and Chloe's body being subject to more bukkake.  
  
"What do you want me to do Mistress?" Olga said as she broke the kiss. Their lips were still barely a centimeter apart and saliva strings were bridged between their mouths.  
  
"My dick is getting hard again, but I don't want to stop hugging." Ruby said. Olga complied and briefly pushed herself up before sitting back down on Ruby's cock. Both girls moaned and grinded as Ruby's thick shaft erected within Olga's tight walls. Both girl embraced tightly, Ruby firmly pressing her head against the middle of Olga's chest, moaning against her skin as she was enveloped by massive; supple mounds.  
  
"Mistress! I can fell your dick growing inside me!" Olga moaned as her wet walls were spreading further from Ruby's growing shaft. Olga felt her back arch further as Ruby's cock reached the end of her womb, and continued to grow and push against it. Olga pushed Ruby away, just enough to look down and see the shape of her masse cock be molded by her stomach. "A-Amazing!" Olga moaned as Ruby wiggled her hips, making Olga get even more wet as she saw the shaft move against her stomach. Ruby returned to embracing Olga, this time sucking on her right tit while massaging her left tit.  
  
"Ah! Mistress! You're gonna make me cum!" Olga moaned as she felt Ruby nibble on her nipple; then pinching the other one. As she continued to moan in ecstasy the dark elf bounced on the crimsonette's cock like a like a rabbit on a trampoline. Her long hair and voluptuous mounds bounced as Ruby still held on to her nipples with her teeth and pinching fingers; the crimsonette's free hand was used to hold onto one of Olga's voluptuous butt cheeks and help her bounce while groping the bun hard. Olga gave a smile filled with ecstasy as climax approached, her tounge sticking out in the air.  
  
"AH!AH!AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Olga leaned back, causing Ruby's mouth and hand to pull on her breast and keep her from falling as both women came. Hot spunk filled Olga's womb and walls to the brim, inflating her stomach and whatever couldn't fit fizzed out her pussy. As Ruby's cock softened she let go of Olga's nipples, letting her land on her back on the ground.  
  
"Amazing, you filled me up with just one climax!" Olga moaned happily, caressing her bloated stomach. "What do you want to do to me now mistress?"  
  
"You want more? Sorry but my cock is done for the day," Ruby said as she wiggled her big, flaccid cock. The crimsonette's cheeks turned crimson when her stomach growled intensely. "Heh... guess all that sex has gotten me a bit hungry."  
  
Olga seductively chuckled to herself as she spread her legs as far apart as she could, revealing her completely stuffed vaginal creampie to an amazed Ruby. The crimsonette stared at the semen that oozed out like she would strawberries and chocolate chip cookies, her hunger consumed her instincts and shoved her face against Olga's folds and groped her thighs. The dark elf moaned as her pussy was being eaten out, wrapping her legs around the girl and hugging her with juicy; thick and supple thighs. Ruby's tongue invaded the cream filled cave, licking every inch and scooping all the bountiful spunk inside.  
  
"Your tongue! Mistress you were really hungry weren't you!" Olga moaned, as she felt that Ruby had almost finished eating what she could reach, the dark elf pressed her stomach to push out more seed for the crimsonette. Olga's stomach got smaller and smaller as Ruby kept consuming it all, until finally Olga climaxed and pushed her stomach down all the way, feeding Ruby with the rest of her own spunk mixed with Olga's essence. "MISTREEEEEEEEESSSS!!!" Olga moaned with her back arched, even though all the spunk was gone, the girl wouldn't let up. "Keep eating me out! Eat as much as you want! I'll be your plate!" Olga moaned as she came again, and again, and again. It wasn't until one final climax that Ruby finally stopped.  
  
"Mistress! Did you enjoy your meal? Was I a good plate?" Olga got no response from her new mistress, it wasn't until she felt soft breaths and slight snoring that she realized Ruby had falling a sleep. Olga smiled, lightly caressing Ruby's hair before tiredness had taken hold. Olga kept the position she was, letting Ruby sleep in the soft embrace of her thighs.  
  
Even though Olga's memories were lost, she felt she had regained a piece of herself that day.  
  
  



	2. Sun Rise

Ruby had slept soundly through the night, hugged by something smooth, soft, and a little wet. Once the morning sun had risen Ruby slowly opened her eyes to a darkness as she awoke from the strangest dream. She was walking through the forest late at night, only to encounter two gorgeous dark elves who were horny and desired to be fucked by the crimsonette. Ruby yawned within whatever was huggin her and pulled her head a little upward, just enough for her eyes to reach above the pussy of Olga Discordia. Ruby's eyes widened in shock and her face as red as her hair as she dove back down against the dark elf's pussy, and hugged by a pair of tanned thighs. Ruby was amazed, she was naked, the elf was naked, it wasn't a dream. The dark elf's legs were wrapped around Ruby's head and crossed over the other leg and rested on the crimsonette's back. Ruby shook her head, her hair swinging side to sis just above the elfs pussy as she tried to comprehend that she just had a threesome with two hot elfs.  
  
Ruby screamed into Olga's folds, the sound muffled like if she had shoved her head in a pillow. Ruby's shock and awe ceased for a moment however, as the dark elf seemed to squirm from and moan in her sleep as her pussy was touched. Ruby peeked up to see Olga's bracing mien, despite her mature look Ruby couldn't help but find the dark elf cute. Ruby remembered how lustful the two elves were, and seeing as it was time for breakfast, Ruby figured it would be fun to have a little snack.  
  
Ruby shoved her face further against Olga's folds, shaking her head and licking; making Olga make cute little moans before finally sticking her tongue inside the vaginal walls. Ruby held Olga's smooth hips as she got down on the dark elf, her tongue ravaging the tight walls that had been cleaned of her own seed the night prior. Still asleep Olga moaned and hugged ruby tighter with her legs, squeezing the crimsonette's head with her juicy thighs. Ruby's morning wood had appeared, laying an pressing against the ground as Ruby gobbled up her morning meal.  
  
"Ah!Ah!AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Olga moaned, eyes opened and shot wide as she sprayed her essence into Ruby's mouth. "M-Mistress!" Olga moaned as she continued to spray essence into Ruby's mouth. Ruby lapped up all the essence, until finally Olga's sexual fluids stopped coming.  
  
"Morn'in Olga," Ruby said as she raised her head and placed it atop Olga's crotch.  
  
"Good morning mistress, did my pussy serve you well," Olga asked with a slutty smile.  
  
"It sure did," Ruby answered with a sweet morning smile, shifting her head to the side her eyes caught a still sleeping Chloe. "How about we wake our friend up with a some breakfast?" Ruby asked with a cute giggle.  
  
"A wonderful idea mistress," Olga said as she and her mistress stood up and walked over to Chloe.  
  
Ruby position her morning wood over Chloe, pre-cum dripping from the tip of her long; girthy cock and onto the blonde dark elf's cheek. Ruby moaned lowered herself and inserted the tip of her dripping cock into Chloe's mouth, squatting lower and lower until every bit of her length was down Chloe's throat. The dark elf squirmed and moaned as Ruby inserted her cock and got on her knees and bent forward on all fours. Ruby moaned as she thrusted her hips up and down in a steady pace, Olga being entranced and dripping wet at the sight of Ruby's voluptuous; supple ass bouncing up and down.  
  
"O-Olga!" Ruby moaned as the pace of her thrust was slightly picked up. "Chloe has some creampie from last night if you want."  
  
Olga walked over and got on her knees in front of Chloe's pussy. "Looks like she has two servings," Olga said as she saw both holes were filled to the brim with overflowed semen, to the point it bathes the blonde elf's crotch. Olga lifted Chloe's legs and placed them over her shoulders, hugging her sleeping lover and going down on her anal creampie. Thanks to Olga lifting up Chloe's bottom half Ruby was able to reach the vaginal creampie that was oozing down Chloe's stomach. Ruby quickly lapped up the oozing cum, licking Chloe's stomach and eating the delicious seed; making her way closer and closer to the wet snatch.  
  
Chloe squirmed and moaned louder and louder as her holes were being eaten out, doubly so as Ruby finally made her way to the elf's wet folds. Ruby squirmed and moaned more herself as Chloe gave her cock pleasure, the crimsonette eating the pussy out more and more hungrily while also picking up the pace of her thrusts.  
  
As Olga's tongue scooped Ruby's seed from the tight depths of Chloe's anal walls, Olga let one arm go of Chloe and used her hand to finger herself; moaning inside Chloe's ass.  
  
Ruby felt her pleasure rising hire and hire, thrusting faster as climax approached. As Ruby nearly finished consuming her creamy spunk she was pounding Chloe's mouth like a piston.  
  
"MMM!MMM!MMM!MMMMMMMMMM!!!" All three girls moaned as climax had arrived, Chloe's eyes widening as she awoke to a massive stream of gooey ejaculate from Ruby, the crimsonette continued to give big, hefty thrust with each pump of spunk. Chloe swallowed as much cum as she could, except for the overflowing seed that fizzed out her mouth. The blonde dark elf's pussy also climazed, spraying euphoric essence into Ruby's mouth.  
  
Once Ruby had finished ejaculating, she lifted her hips and freed Chloe's mouth from swallowing the girthy member, clumps of seed connecting the dark elf's face with the tip of the crimsonette's dick.  
  
"T-Thank you mistress, that was so hot and tasty," Chloe said as she licked her lips of the cum that stained her mouth.  
  
"Glad you liked it," Ruby said as she sat on her knees and pulled Chloe up. Ruby licked the cum off of Chloe's chin and the sides of her lips before proceeding to make out with her. Their large; supple breast collided as the kiss deepened, Olga hugging Ruby from behind. Ruby broke her kiss with Chloe, and with a string of saliva looked up to see Olga over her. Olga and Ruby began to make out while both dark elf's stroked the crmsonette's throbbing cock.  
  
"Ruuuubyyyy! Where are you!?" The three girls stopped at the sound of a girl calling out Ruby's name, the crimsonette putting on a fearful mien as she recognized who was calling her.  
  
"Oh crap!" Ruby said as she looked between the dark elves.  
  
"Who's calling out for you mistress?" Olga asked curiously.  
  
"Ruby!? Are you here!?" The voice called one last time before rustling through some bushes.  
  
"YANG WAIT!!!" Ruby exclaimed as a blonde girl with lilac eyes and massive breast came from the bushes.  
  
"Ruby, where have you-" Yang stopped in her tracks as her eyes fell upon her panic-blushed sister and the two dark elves, all naked and hugged together. Yang's frozen mien shifted into one of shock and confusion as she noticed the elves' ears. "Wha-What the... What in the world!?" Yang exclaimed, her face just as crimson as her sister's.  
  
"Wait-wait-wait, don't freak out, I know this looks crazy but I can explain!" Ruby said as she hugged her erect cock in a futile attempt to hid it's girth; precum staining her own supple breasts.  
  
"Yeah sis, please explain to me why you are naked with two hot elves," Yang said; the three girls finally noticing the blonde's large tent.  
  
"This is your sister mistress?" Chloe asked in amazement at the sight of the gorgeous blonde.  
  
"Her breasts are even bigger than mine," Olga said as she cupped her own mounds, aroused by the more well-endowed blonde.  
  
Both elves stood up and swayed over to the aroused Blonde, wrapping their arms around hers and hugging said arms with their breast.  
  
"Chloe and I were unconscious last night, and mistress saved us from a terrifying beast," Olga said in an erotic tone as Yang continued to be more aroused and full of disbelief.  
  
"And when she did, we made sure to give mistress our thanks," Chloe said in an equally erotic tone as she and Olga lowered one of their hands to rub Yang's massive bulge.  
  
"You know, if you are mistresses' sister, that should make you our mistress as well," Olga said as her and Chloe's pussies were dripping wet.  
  
"Yeah, you can play with us a-" before Chloe could finish, Yang dropped her pants and rammed her massive cock up the blonde dark elf's snatch as she hugged and embraced her. Chloe moaned loudly with surprised wide eyes as the girthy member spread her tight walls and hit the back of her womb. Yang held Chloe by the ass while the dark elf wrapped her legs around Yang, the blonde bombshell locking lips with the still wide-eyed Chloe and pounded her pussy with great force as their voluptuous breast squeezed and bounced together.  
  
"Oh my," Olga said with a surprised; yet pleased smile at Yang's initiative. The dark elf then moaned as the blonde let one of her hands off of Chloe and inserted three digits inside Olga's dripping snatch. Olga hugged Yang's upper arm tighter with both hands, tits pressed against the arm like a squeezed balloon. "Such power, even your fingers are fucking me -HARD!" Olga moaned as Ruby shoved her erect cock right up the dark elf's ass.  
  
"Hey, don't let my sis hog your attention already!" Ruby moaned playfully as she grabbed Olga's voluptuous; supple ass cheeks so hard her fingers sank in. Ruby pounded Olga's ass as fast as she could without her semblance, Olga's buns jiggling with each thrust.  
  
"Mistress! You cock feels even better than last night!" Olga moaned with her tongue hanging out, saliva bouncing with each thrust.  
  
"And your ass feels tighter! It's amazing!" Ruby moaned as she activated her semblance, thrusting at a much great speed as rose petals bursts from her body. Olga and Ruby's moans grew more frantic as Ruby kept pounding Olga's ass, the crimsonette's tits bouncing just as Olga's buns jiggling in her hands.  
  
Olga's wide eyes stared at Yang and Chloe making out; their tongues visible as the wet sounds of a massive cock ramming up a tight wet pussy like a piston continued with each mighty thrust. Their breasts pressed together, Chloe's big breasts being overpowered by Yang's massive melons. Both blondes eventually broke their kiss, strings of saliva keeping them connected. Yang turned her head to see Olga with her eyes rolled back and consumed by pleasure.  
  
"Ruby, why don't you give this naughty girl a nice smack on the ass?" Yang asked her sister.  
  
"I don't know, won't tat be too much?" Ruby asked as her balls had already been smacking against the lower side of Olga's ass.  
  
"Not at all mistress, smack my naughty rear! Make me scream like a slut!" Olga exclaimed. Ruby complied and gave Olga's ass a hard smack, making the dark elf moan loudly and make her mien even further pleasured than it already was. Yang loved seeing how Olga's face reacted to each smack Ruby gave her big ass, the bun rippling with each strike. Ruby's slaps proceeded to be dealt faster and faster as climax approached closer.  
  
Yang began to make out with the moaning elf, both of their eyes remaining open as they made out.  
  
"I-I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Ruby moaned, with one final thrust she stuck out her tongue and climaxed inside Olga; traveling through the elf's body and up to her mouth where she still locked lips with Yang; the semen traveled out of her mouth and into the blonde's who also tasted her sister's creamy ejaculate. Yang and Olga moaned in each other's mouths as the blonde climaxed and the dark elf's ass overflowed with semen; hot spunk staining her buns.  
  
"AMAAAAZIIIIIIIING!!!" Chloe moaned as she had screamed at the top of her lungs as Yang climaxed and filled up Chloe's entire womb; bloating her stomach and overflowing her walls; spunk fizzing out and staining both girl's crotches and inner thighs.  
  
"Oh wow, I still don't get how this is happening, but what I do know is that you elven babes are hot!" Yang said as she lifted Chloe off her cock, massive strings and clumps of spunk connected them together. As Chloe got on her feet she put her hands off from hugging Yang.  
  
"How about we go for another rou-" Yang shut herself up, the world stopped as she noticed golden strands of hair in Chloe's hands.  
  
"Mistress? Is something wrong?" Chloe asked as she saw Yang's dead lilac eyes and dead smile stare at the dark elf's hand. "Did my pussy fail to serve you?"  
  
"Oh no, your pussy was fantastic, great kisser too," Yang said with a strained smile as she held Chloe's wrist with a deathly grip. "But there's important rule you need to know. Never. Mess. My. Hair."  
  
"Woah-wait Yang, maybe we should talk about this?" Ruby said with a comedically worried mien.  
  
"No, if I did something wrong in Mistress' eyes, then I must be punished," Chloe said as Yang's eyes turned to a raging crimson.   
  
"Well if your okay with it, then I'm gonna go all out," Yang said with a sadistic smile as she turned Chloe around and shoved her girthy; cum-coated cock up the dark elf's tight asshole. Chloe moaned as she felt Yang's massive girth break through all struggle and instantly shove itself through her anal walls. The blonde dark elf was then pushed down, before the blonde bombshell caught and pulled her by the long pony tail.   
  
"M-Mistress!" Chloe moaned as she was held up by only her hair, moaning loudly as Yang pounded her tight walls and slapped her ass cheeks with equal force. Both girls' melons bounced and swung as they fucked, sweat built up from their love making flung around with each thrust. The dark elf's inflated belly jiggled just as much as her breast, the seed in her stirring around within her walls and womb. Chloe moaned even louder as Yang proceeded to smack her ass cheeks, the dark elf's tongue remaining open as her buns recoiled from each smack.  
  
"Ruby! Go get the toys!" Yang moaned before putting on a pleasured smirk.  
  
Ruby recognized that smirk, and instantly became quite concerned at what her sister was planning. "Wait Yang, I know Olga and Chloe are horny but do you think they could handle that?"  
  
"It's alright mistress, sluts like us can take everything your willing to inflict upon us," Olga said as she turned her head back to Ruby. With an understanding nod and slight blush Ruby burst into rose petals and dashed within the forest, making Olga moan from the quick instant pullout.  
  
Ruby quickly returned with the toys she knew Yang needed for her little stunt: Nine dildos, rubber spiked cock rings, and two black leather whips.  
  
"My, I've never scene a dildo like this before," Olga said as Ruby handed her half the dildos. The dildos were yellow with a cylinder and panels at the bottom. They looked to be highly electronic, likely baring multiple mechanisms within.  
  
"I made them myself, actually" Ruby said as she knelt down in front of her sister's ass. Chloe moaned even louder as one was shoved right up her cum filled walls, causing some cum to overflow out of the dark elf's snatch from the added mass. Ruby then proceeded to shove the remaining eight dildos up Yang's holes, four in the ass; four in the snatch. With each dildo as insanely thick as their own girthy members, Yang moaned more erotically and louder, until finally all eight dildos were in. Yang's tongue was now slightly lazing out with a slight masochistic look in her eyes as a little bit of her tongue was out. Ruby gave a kiss to her big sister's left ass cheek before giving the opposite cheek a hard; rippling smack. Ruby then instructed Yang to briefly pull out, the blonde erotically telling Ruby to hurry up as the little sister put as many tight rubber cock rings as possible around her cock. When Yang returned to thrusting, both her and Chloe moaned loudly in pained pleasure from the tightness of the cock rings and how they tore through Chloe's tight asshole.  
  
Ruby stood up and returned to Olga, presenting the dark elf with an extra dildo. "Observe," Ruby said as she turned a button which activated all the dildos at once. Chloe and Yang moaned at the top of their lungs, eyes rolling back and tongues escaped to the open air with saliva flinging and dripping out. The dildo's were vibrating, spinning, and shocking the girls with electricity.  
  
"A-Amazing, what kind of sorcery is this?" Olga asked with a sense of awe. Ruby looked at her with a confused smile.  
  
"Oh no, nothing like that, just some mechanical tinkering, wiring, and some lightning dust to power everything..." As Ruby explained how she made the dildos, the growls of a Beowulf were muffled out by Yang and Chloe's erotic cries as it stalked from a bush. Seeing the crimsonette having her back turned to it, the beast leapt out and aimed to bit her head clean off. However, Ruby had sense it's presence and quickly turned around, the base of the dildo turning into a pistol stock with a trigger. Ruby nonchalantly pulled the trigger and shot an electric bolt through the beasts brain, causing it to disintegrate in mid air. Turning back to a now further amazed Olga, Ruby said, "And it's also a gun."  
  
Ruby then picked up the two whips she brought and gave one to Olga. "Now for the final touch," Ruby said as she cracked her whip and struck Yang's ass cheek, making Yang moan in masochistic pleasure.  
  
"I don't understand, do you wish me to whip myself?" Olga asked as she looked down at the whip in her hands with a confused mien.  
  
"What? No, your supposed to hit Yang like I'm doing," Ruby said as she whipped her sister's ass again, the voluptuous buns bouncing from intense recoil.  
  
"What? That's nonsense," Olga said with a look of doubt and hesitance. Ruby looked back at Olga with an understanding mien.  
  
"Don't worry, Yang's a sadomasochist, she loves taking as much punishment as she dishes out. It's a little awkward at first but-"  
  
"That's not what I meant," Olga said as she crossed her arms, pushing her melons up with a hesitant expression. "I'm merely a servant, my destiny is to be fucked, I can't possibly use this on my masters," Olga said.  
  
"What!? That's ridiculous!" Ruby said as she gave Olga a side hug. "We've been pounding you girls all day and night, it's long past your turn to get rough with us," Ruby said before giving Olga a kiss on the cheek. "C'mon, it'll be fun," She said as she returned to striking Yang's ass.  
  
Olga stood beside Ruby, and with a thoughtful look at her whip, she wound her arm back and swung forward, striking Yang's ass cheeks with a hard whack of the whip. The blonde moaned as both ass cheeks recoiled from the strikes by the girls, bringing her plan closer and closer to fruition.  
  
"See? Isn't this fun?" Ruby said as she saw Olga smiling; a smile that was progressively turning more dominant.  
  
"Indeed," Olga said as her breast swung with each crack of the whip, her nether regions getting wetter as she heard the moans of the two blondes. "It's strange, this feels like the first time I've ever held a whip, yet this feeling inside me seems almost... nostalgic." Olga continued to whip the blonde's buns, as time passed Olga's poses became more dominant and confident.  
  
Yang's asscheeks jiggled not just from being whipped, but also from the four dildos in each hole, spinning, vibrating, and electrifying the blonde.   
  
"Harder! Hit me harder sis! Harder mommy!" Yang exclaimed to the two girls whipping her ass. The blonde could feel her cock wanting to spray her seed into the elf's ass, but being contained within by the tight strangle of the cock rings. As Yang excitedly bathed in the pain of each strike, she found herself confused as the strikes had suddenly stopped. As Yang continued to just pound into Chloe's ass with a cock that would have came five times without the cock rings, Olga and Ruby walked into her line of sight.  
  
"Whipping that ass of yours was delightful," Olga said as she licked her whip.  
  
"But let's show those fat jugs of yours some tough love," Ruby said as she and Olga began to strike Yang's massive melons with their whips. Yang moaned with euphoria as her breast recoiled from the whip strikes, the rough toys digging into her tit flesh and making them bounce around like balloons. As Yang's boobs continued to be struck, the blonde pulled Chloe's hair farther back, causing the elf to moan more in pain as her head pulled back.  
  
"M-MISTRESS!" Chloe moaned, cumming on the dildo spinning in her pussy as Yang held her hair by hugging it with a pair of massive melons. Olga and Ruby continued to whip Yang's bossom, jiggling the front half of the jiggling mounds like a bobble head.  
  
"RUBY! I'M READY!!!" Yang moaned as she pushed Chloe forward, letting the blonde elf go, just catching her by the pony tail just as she almost hit the ground and just the tip of Yang's girthy cock was inside Chloe's ass. Ruby quickly used her semblance and took off all the cock rings in the blink of an eye. Yang finally gave Chloe one final thrust; as soon as her girthy cock shoved the deepest it possibly could inside Chloe's ass, her hair bursts aflame as and she created a shock wave as soon as she climaxed. The climax was so powerful that their dildos shot out of their holes and hit the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Both girls moaned as Chloe's ass was filled with hot spunk, overflowing out her hole and semen shot out her mouth and nose like a fire hose. Ruby and Olga stood in front of the flying cream, letting themselves be hosed down and painted by the bombshell's hot seed. Yang continued to shoot ludicrous amounts of seed through Chloe's body as Ruby and Olga lustfully posed and fondled their own breasts; catching as much seed in their mouth as they could.  
  
"S-So much cum!" Olga said as she showered herself in the cum, rubbing her own body sensually as if the spunk were soap.  
  
"There's going to be more in just a bit!" Ruby exclaimed as she backed away from Olga and jerked herself off and fondled her own testicles, stroking her cock at hyper speed. "Here it cums!" Ruby moaned as she climaxed and hosed down Olga's entire backside with seed. Olga was now being hosed down from both sides, turning on her mistresses even further. Her breasts, hair, ass, thighs, face, her entire body was coated with delicious seed. Finally Olga felt the streams hitting her with less force as both sister's cocks had finally ran out of ammo.  
  
"O-Ohhhh, that was just amazing," Yang moaned as her softening cock was pulled out of Chloe's cum coated add, oozing with overflow as strings stayed connected between the buns and to Yang's own cum coated member and crotch. She pulled Chloe up and hugged her so the elf wouldn't fall onto the hard ground. "That ass of yours was great... hmm?" Yang turned to see Chloe's face, her mouth and noses oozing with seed as her eyes were shot up. "Crap, I think I went too hard on her," Yang said with a nervous smile, not sure whether or not Chloe was even conscious.   
  
"Is she okay!?" Ruby asked with concern, though her attention was swiftly taken away by Olga walking toward her.  
  
"Mistresses, you're cock batter is so warm," Olga said as she crossed her arms and hugged her supple tits, rubbing herself before bringing her hand up to lick the cum off her fingers. After savoring the taste Olga let go of her fingers with a string of saliva and seed breaking out. "What shall we do next?"  
  
"I would love to take you for a spin, but I think we should head home for a shower first," Yang said with a smile.  
  
Olga stared at her gorgeous mistresses with a confused mien. "... What is a shower?" 


	3. Showers

Olga felt a sense of refreshment and calm as she stood in the shower, cleansing herself of hot spunk as the showerhead sprayed water on her. Olga dowsed herself in soap, spreading the soap all over her body with her hands. Olga groped her breasts and ass while she cleaned herself, her fingers sinking deep in her own supple cheeks and melons. The dark elf turned to the side at the sound of the shower curtains being opened, revealing a gorgeous; naked blonde who's hair was still on fire.  
  
"Mind if I join?" Yang asked with a lustful smirk.  
  
"Of course mistress," Olga answered. As Yang entered the shower and close the curtains, the water falling from the showerhead evaporated from the heat of Yang's flames. Yang took a bottle and poured soap onto her hands before placing them on Olga's ass cheeks. Olga melted from Yang's warm touch, moaning as the blonde squeezed her voluptuous; supple buns hard. Olga rubbed her hands down from her breasts; sliding down to her hips and over Yang's hands; interlocking their fingers and squeezing her own buns with her mistress. Yang; with Olga's hand atop hers rubbed against Olga's ass and down to her thighs, then sliding up to the hips, waist, and finally groping the dark elf's large melons.  
  
"Dam, I know Ruby said I should wait for my semblance to calm, but I still can't get over the fact that you're an elf, and drop dead gorgeous one at that," Yang said as her and Olga's fingers sank deep into the supple tits as they squeezed her. Olga and Yang pulled against one another as close as they could, making Yang moan from how much her massive melons were pressing against the dark elf's smooth back.  
  
"You humble me mistress, I'm glad you find my body so pleasing," Olga said before moaning as she felt Yang's erect cock squeeze between her thigh gap, rubbing against her inner thighs and folds.  
  
"Even after fucking Chloe so hard, I have so much energy left to spare, mind if I spend the rest of it on you?" Yang asked as she moved and played with Olga's breast, squeezing them and pulling them in various directions.  
  
"You mustn't need to ask mistress, use my body whenever you like," Olga said as she began to rub her thighs together, around Yang's girthy shaft which sunk into the supple skin of said thighs.  
  
"Do you mean that, or are you just being kinky?" Yang asked with sincere curiosity.  
  
"Of course I mean it, I wish to serve you any time you need mistress," Olga said as she lowered her hands, sliding them against her breasts and stomach until her hands reached Yang's shaft. The blonde moaned as the dark elf wrapped both hands around the shaft, fingers interlock with both hands as she stroked the girthy cock along with her thigh rubbing.  
  
"In that case, I think our friendship will be very beneficial," Yang smirked as she squeezed Olga's tits as tight as she could with her semblance powered strength. Olga cried in pleasured pain as Yang's hands dug deep into the supple tit flesh which bulged between the blonde's fingers. "If it hurts too much, let me know okay," Yang said before biting on Olga's pointy ears.  
  
"Oh! Mistress this is perfect!" Olga moaned as she stroked Yang's cock faster and with a tighter grip. The blonde's pace also quickened, rubbing hard against the dark elf's folds and clit. Olga's pussy was getting wet and coating Yang's cock, acting as lubricant as it more easily thrusted between her thighs.  
  
"Olga! Your hands, your thighs, your breast, your ass, your whole body is fucking hot!" Yang exclaimed as she was approaching release, quickly returning to nibbling the elf's ears.  
  
"Mistress! Your power! Its so great I keep thinking I'm getting fucked in my holes!" Olga moaned as she was also reaching her climax.  
  
"AH!AH!AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" The lovers moaned as Olga's spraying essence coated Yang's dick, and the blonde's shaft sprayed seed that was immediately washed out by the shower.  
  
Yang was biting Olga's ear as hard as she could without piercing the skin as she came, her dick pumping cum being struck down by the falling water of the shower head. It wasn't until a full minute of ejaculating inside the steam filled shower that Yang's cock finally stopped cumming, but even after all the ejaculate was washed down the drain, the burning shaft was still erect and tall.  
  
"Oh my... your dick still isn't satisfied?" Olga asked with a surprised mien.  
  
"Of course not," Yang said with a with a thirsty huff as she slid her cock out of Olga's thigh gap. Olga turned around, seeing Yang's sexy body perfectly framed by the steam as the blonde saw the same steamed framing around the dark elf's body. Yang had look of lustful starvation in her eyes, her face looking as if it was wincing from exhaustion. Yang stepped forward lifted Olga by her ass, the dark elf feeling the large cock become trapped between her and Yang's voluptuous bossoms. The blonde moaned as Olga and her grinded their mounds together and licked the tip of the cock like a lollipop; the dark elf wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist.  
  
As they were licking the precum off the cock, Olga's mien turned confused as Yang's cock began to shrink down, yet it still looked erect. "How is it-OH!" Olga got her answer as Yang shoved her cock up Olga's snatch, and let the cock regrow to it's fully erect form within the dark elf's vagina; spreading her walls wide. Olga moaned from the sudden invasion, tilting her head up and arching her back as an o-faced ahgao mien stared at the shower head.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is just what the Yang Xiao Schlong ordered," Yang said with no one to groan at her pun. The blonde thrusted up into Olga's walls, pounding the dark elf with all the speed and power Yang and her semblance were capable of.  
  
Olga moaned at the top of her lungs as the same force Yang would use to obliterate a goliath was ravaging her insides with the speed of a piston; their hair flying all over. Both girls' massive breast swung and bounced around with each thrust, all four breasts smacking each other like balloons; even their own faces were struck by the supple mounds. Olga's head was moving back and forth, her tongue flying off and catching the water from the shower. Seeing Olga's crazed ahegao eyes rolled up made Yang even more fired up as she rammed into Olga's wet snatch and saw her own erection bulge against Olga's stomach.  
  
"MISTRESS! MISTRESSS! MISTREEEEEESSSS!!!" Olga moaned as she had already came, coating Yang's cock in more pussy juices. Olga was amazed by Yang's cock, it's massive size, its ability to change size in order to infiltrate holes, the way it drove her crazy. Fragments of her past were coming back, gangs of men banging her from all sides in a bright velvet lit room. All her holes were being pounded, the cocks even jammed against her breasts and her hands forced to give out hand jobs. However, even as the fragments of her past came back, the army of cocks that fucked her at once couldn't hold a single candle to the immense ecstasy that Yang and Ruby's cocks give her. As Yang kept pounding Olga the water hitting her hair was evaporating and steaming up the bathroom even further adding to the hot atmosphere.  
  
"MISTRESS! MISTRESS! YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY MY PUSSY!" Olga moaned as she came again.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Yang moaned as the pace of her thrust slowed down.  
  
"No! Use me all you want mistress! Destroy my slutty pussy!" Olga moaned, pleasing for Yang to go full throttle. Yang returned to her former pace, tightening her grip into Olga's voluptuous ass cheeks and thrusting as hard and fast as she could into the horny elf's pussy. Olga came again, her walls hugging tighter around Yang's gargantuan cock. Olga could feel how each thrust hit the back of her womb like a truck.  
  
"ALRIGHT! HERE IT COMES! OLGA!OLGA!OLGA!" Yang felt climax approaching, the blonde made a couple final thrust before winding up and making one final thrust balls deep into Olga's walls. "OOOOOOOOLGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Yang moaned as she finally ejaculated and filled up Olga's womb with hot spunk. Thick, creamy seed kept flowing and flowing inside Olga, inflating her stomach and overflowing her walls that massive amounts of seed oozed out of her vagina and onto Yang's cock, forming water falls of cum hitting the ground. After two minutes of nonstop ejaculating, Yang's cock finally calmed down as her flaming hair were also rid of their flames, Yang's hair now flattening form being soaked by water.  
  
Yang and Olga didn't dare pullout, instead Yang walked forward to turn off the shower before sitting down on her ass. Yang fell back and lied down on it while Olga bent forward, laying tit first atop Yang's melons. Both girls breathed with exhaustion, gazing into each other's pleasured, exhausted eyes. Olga and Yang panted heavily as the blonde's cock calmed, pulling out of Olga's cum filled snatch by itself as it turned soft. Creamy magma oozed out of the dark elf's pussy as they both closed their eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Chloe moaned and squirmed in her sleep, a lewd dream... no, a memory of cocks pumping into all her holes. She couldn't get them out of her mind, so many men  
  
  
_Within a dark abyss only lit by violet light , cocks were thrusted into Chloe's holes with unrelenting force. She was on top of Olga, their bodies pressed together and breast sandwitched between. Their holes were pistoned and their breast grabbed by the men they served, and they kissed and licked the throbbing hard cock placed between their lips. More cocks poked and grinded against their large; supple breasts and hands forced their heads together against the cock between them. Chloe had her arms over Olga's shoulders as she licked the cock. This was their purpose, their destiny, but there was something off, something wrong... something missing? What was it?  
  
  
_"Ha!" Chloe awoke from her dream... no, a memory as soon as the cocks climaxed. Chloe longed to return to the fragment of her past, yet she also wished to stay clear of the orgy within the abyss. The dark elf was confused, she loved the thrill and euphoria of sex, but why did she feel that the piece of her past was somehow... wrong? Even with her beloved Olga?  
  
Chloe shook her head and pushed away the doubts in her mind as she turned beside herself to see Ruby sleeping next to her. Seeing light slowly pierce the window drapes, Chloe could tell it was morning. Sitting up Chloe was surprised to see that her own naked body was clean, not a single spec of cum or dirt was on her body, even her creampie was gone. Chloe arched her back with a satisfying stretch, feeling the weight of her breast as they were pulled up.  
  
The dark elf pondered on what to do as she looked down at Ruby, viewing the crimsonette up and down until something caught Chloe's attention. The blonde elf noticed hat a tent was formed from under Ruby's sheets around the crotch area. Chloe knew exactly what that bulge was, and licked her lips as she craved for a delicious breakfast. Despite the grumbling in her belly, the elf didn't wish to disturb her mistress' slumber. However, succumbing to her lustful hunger Chloe slid under the bed sheets and placed her head atop Ruby's crotch. Thanks to Ruby having slept a little further down the mattress, Chloe's legs were stood on the ground while she bent down against Ruby's lower body. Chloe sees the bulge in Ruby's pajamas right in front of her eyes, the dark elf choosing to wrap her hand around Ruby's member and stroke the covered shaft.  
  
Ruby squirms from the disturbance in her pants, but Chloe's steady pace keeps Ruby from waking up. Chloe leans in closer to Ruby's covered shaft before pressing the tent against her own cheek. Chloe felt the stiff tension of the cock's erecting; yet trapped form as she rubbed her cheek up and down the shaft. Chloe lifted her head and lightly pressed her lips against the peak of the fabric tent, feeling how the tip of RWBY's cock yearned to break free of its garment prison. She slowly pulled down Ruby's pajama pants, feeling the fabric grind against her lips until finally the feeling of cotton was replaced with skin. Immediately after being freed Ruby's massive member erect into Chloe's mouth and down the dark elf's throat. Chloe's eyes widened from the sudden deep throat, but quickly regained composure as she slow bobbed her head up and down, keeping a steady pace to not wake the slumbering crimsonette.  
  
"Mmm! Oh!" Ruby moaned in as she was experiencing a lewd dream. "Mom! Oh your blowjobs are the best!"  
  
Chloe was intrigued by what Ruby moaned out. If her mistress had a mother, she wondered if she had a massive cock like her mistresses. Chloe coated Ruby's cock with her saliva, moaning as around the girthy member as she moved her head up and down. She brought her chest up and began to hug the cock with her supple mounds, making the sleeping Ruby moan even more. While she continued her felatio and hugged the member with her tits, Chloe brought her hands up to cup and massage Ruby's testicles.  
  
"Oh! Mommy! I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" Ruby moaned as she her genitals tighten, a heat rising up as she winced in pleasure. "AH!AH!AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ruby moaned as she bucked her hips up and came inside Chloe's mouth, semen flowing through the dark elf's body and leaking out her asshole. Chloe swallowed every bit of creamy spunk that was hosed down her throat, basking in the sweet taste of the baby batter.  
  
"hmm... huh?" Ruby opened her eyes, waking from her slumber as she felt the wet touch of saliva and seed. Ruby moved aside the covers, smiling with a blush as she saw an ahegao-faced Chloe having swallowed her entire member, with spunk fizzing out her mouth and nose. "Morning Chloe, you enjoyed your breakfast?" Ruby said as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Yeff Mifmthrith!" Chloe said with a throat full of cock and spunk.  
  
"Good. Do you mind sharing?" Ruby asked as her breast bounced from her propping herself up with her elbows. Chloe slowly pulled her mouth out of Ruby's calmed cock, massive amounts of magma-like semen pouring down from Chloe's mouth and jaw and forming string between her mouth and Ruby's member. Chloe kept her mouth open so her mistress could see the amount of seed stored inside. Ruby waited with anticipation as Chloe crawled up to her, soon Chloe's rested down as her mounds pressed against Ruby's. Ruby wasn't bothered by her pajama's being soiled as she had planned to clean them that day anyways. Ruby and Chloe locked lips, the dark elf transferring the spunk to feed her mistress her own seed.  
  
Ruby grabbed Chloe's ass, feeling Chloe's hair get caught between the crimsonette's hand and the elf's right ass cheek. Ruby continued to rub Chloe's ass while their kiss grew passionate, saliva and cum traveling between their mouths. Soon the two lovers broke their kiss, with cum and saliva keeping their mouths connected.  
  
"Chloe, you're a really good kisser," Ruby said as she caught her breath.  
  
"Thanks mistress, can I kiss you more?" Chloe asked, feeling a her chest heat up as she craved for Ruby's lips.  
  
"Sure thing, but how about we have a shower first?" Ruby said, giving Chloe a peck on the cheek before getting off the bed. Ruby stripped naked as she walked in the bathroom. She opened the shower curtains, eyes widening and flinching from shock as she witnessed the unexpected. Olga was on her knees in the doggy style position sleeping atop an equally unconscious Yang; both woman's breasts pressed together as the blonde's erect cock was throbbing inside the raven haired elf's pussy. Both women moaned and squirmed, influenced by their wet dreams to lazily fuck. A massive pile of creamy seed covered Yang's cock, crotch, and legs from having came inside Olga so many times over the night.  
  
"W-Wow!" Ruby said with a blush. "They really went all out, and even passed out in the tub?" Ruby said, though as her surprise quickly settled, her face began to form a concerned mien.  
  
"Is something wrong mistress?" Chloe asked as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and hugged her from behind.  
  
"Well, I just hope Yang didn't go too hard on Olga. She can get really dominant when her semblance is active," Ruby said as she and Chloe stepped in the shower.  
  
"It's alright mistress! We can take your cocks however you like," Chloe said with a lustful smile.  
  
Ruby gave an understanding nod before smiling with newfound assurance. "Yeah, I guess you girls really enjoyed the way we pound you." Ruby clutched onto Chloe's ass with one hand while cupping her opposite breast with the other. "But be warned, we haven't even come close to showing how rough we can get," Ruby said with a playful grin. Before the two girls could make out and get frisky, Olga and Yang moaned and climaxed, spraying vaginal essence and creamy cum to add to the magma pool.  
  
"Oh, right we should probably wake them...or instead," Ruby said with an immature smile as she walked forward and stood on the pool of coming sliding to her feet. Ruby enjoyed the wet feeling of cream and essence, the soft texture akin to whipped-cream or pudding. Ruby then mustered up her big sister's influence and gave Olga's right voluptuous ass cheek a hard smack, the bun recoiling and causing Olga to moan as Yang kept ejaculating into her womb. Ruby was surprised when Olga continued to be in her lewd dream, she hadn't thought they used up that much energy.  
  
Ruby pulled Chloe towards her and began sucking on her tit, while moving the dark elf's hand down to her cock. Chloe moaned as the crimsonette sucked on her left tit, all the while Ruby guided her own hand as they both stroked the softened cock. Once Ruby's cock had erected once again, Ruby stepped forward and bent down just enough to line her cock up with Olga's rear end. Ruby inserted her cock inside the raven haired elf's asshole, bending her knees and lowered herself just enough to be at a more proper level and still thrust into Olga's anus.  
  
Olga moaned while Ruby pounded her ass, the combined force of Ruby and Yang's thrust causing Olga's ass and hips to bounce up and down as well as back and forth. Even Yang felt a boost in pleasure from how Olga's hips were moving, causing her to put more power in her upward thrusts. Yang and Olga's breasts grinded together from their movements, stimulating their chest as they both gave each other open mouthed kisses. Their kisses were strange, the way their tongues played together was as if they though they were licking a cock.  
  
"Ah! So tight!" Ruby moaned as she pounded Olga's asshole with a quick pace, her fingers sinking into the flesh of Olga's voluptuous buns from groping them so hard. Ruby could feel her testicles rapidly strike Olga's cum-stained thighs like a wrecking ball, and feel how Olga's ass rippled in her hands from each thrust. Her tit's flew wildly up and down like balloons, consistent beat was kept as they swung around.  
  
While Ruby kept thrusting and thrusting, Chloe stood in front of her, both her legs beside Yang and Olga; making sure not to accidently step on them. "Mistress, you're still hungry, there is more of your dick cream inside my ass for you," Chloe said as she presented her voluptuous ass to Ruby. Ruby opened her mouth like a dog hungry dog as she shoved her head between Chloe's buns. Chloe moaned as her mistress ate out her ass, licking her anal walls clean of hot spunk. The blonde elf began to grope her own tits as she grinded her ass against Ruby's face. Chloe pinched her nipples hard for a couple thrusts before lowering her left hand to stick her own fingers inside her snatch; masturbating in tune with her mistress' thrusts.  
  
Ruby felt Chloe's soft pony tail rub against her head as she lapped up more and more spunk. Her loins were heating up, she could feel the inevitable approaching. With her balls tightening Ruby moaned into Chloe's ass and came inside Olga's asshole. Spunk hosed out of Olga's mouth and onto Yang's face, the blonde's open mouth catching some of the cum. Chloe also had climaxed, moaning as her essence was sprayed onto Olga's back. After a brief delay, Olga and Yang followed suit as they came for the umpteenth time in a row.  
  
Ruby pulled out of Olga and stood up, aiming her cock down to ejaculate onto the dark elf's buns. After Olga's buns it was her back, and then steadily upward it was Chloe's buns being sprayed with cum, and eventually her entire backside. Chloe turned around, once again careful not to step on Olga and allowed herself to be sprayed by Ruby on her front side. As Chloe was being covered in spunk she sexually swayed her her hips and rubbed the spunk on her skin, spreading it allover her body. Chloe kept her mouth open and her tongue out, every once and a while cum would manage to enter her mouth.  
  
"Chloe! Come closer!" Ruby moaned. Chloe stepped closer, Ruby pulling the elf in to motorboat her breasts. Ruby proceeded to thrust her ejaculating cock between Chloe's closed thighs and hose down Olga's back with semen. Chloe grinded her folds against her mistress' cock, moaning her mistress' title as she sprayed her essence again. After about a minute Ruby had stopped ejaculating, Chloe stepped aside so Ruby could see how Olga was covered to the brim with her spunk; yet seemed to still be stuck in her lewd dream.  
  
"Well, it was worth a shot," Ruby said with an innocent smile as she stepped back to take the shower head from it's handle and point it directly at Olga and Yang. Ruby then instructed Chloe to turn on the show, in which water sprayed from the shower head and made Olga and Yang wake up in a shock. Feeling the water sprayed on them, they quickly noticed the copious amounts of semen.  
  
"Oh... heh, morning sis!" Yang said with a blush and a wide mischievous grin.  
  
After a brief moment of laughter Ruby put the shower head back up and turned it on. All four girls cleaned themselves of spunk, the seed being washed down the drain. While bathing the girls rubbed each other with soap, trying their best to resist the urge of intercourse as they groped each other. Chloe untied her hair as she let the water soak her body.  
  
"Wow Chlo, you look really pretty with your hair down, mind if I play with it?" Yang said as she massaged Chloe's breasts.  
  
"O-Of course mistress," Chloe said with a blush as she allowed Yang to pass her fingers with her hair. "Would your prefer my hair untied?" Chloe asked as she groped her own boobs.  
  
"Not if you don't want to, but it would be cute if you switched things up every once and a while," Yang said as she lowered her hands to grope Chloe's ass.  
  
"Mistress! Ah!" Olga moaned as Ruby was on her knees, between the elf's legs with her head tilted up to eat out her creampie. While Olga moaned from her pussy being cleaned, Chloe and Yang hugged her from her sides and began to caress her hips, waist, and breasts. "Ah!AAAAHHH!" Olga moaned as her walls were cleaned of excess seed and her essence sprayed into Ruby's mouth. Ruby then stood up as her hands rubbed up from Olga's crotch to her breasts.  
  
While Ruby was feeling up Olga, Yang snuck behind her little sister and hugged her from behind. Yang pressed her hands against Ruby's stomach, and slid them up to the bottom of Ruby's breasts. Yang pulled her sister towards her, the crimsonette's head enveloped by her sister's massive melon as said sister massaged her tits. Ruby moaned as Yang's soaped hands played with Ruby's own mounds, while that happened Olga and Chloe played with Yang's massive jugs, rubbing the voluptuous tits against Ruby's head. Ruby herself used both hands to massage the dark elves' breasts, rubbing their chests with soap.  
  
After more minutes of groping and teasing, the girls finally finished there shower before their sexual urges could take over. The girls dried themselves, feeling refreshment; ready for a new day.  
  
"Alright," Ruby said as she finished drying her hair. "What should we do today?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story Otherworldly lovers!
> 
> I've been thinking about what kind of crossover fics I could do, and I though having the RWBY casts make some love with the gorgeous dark elves of Kuroinu (and much more to cum in the future) would be a fun fic to write.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! I can't wait to hear your feedback.


End file.
